


"Please come get me."

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>april'15 tumblr prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Excelsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/gifts).



> originally posted on AFF on 4 may 2015.

it’s nearly 3am, and the last time sanghyuk had seen hongbin it was more than half an hour ago on the dancefloor with both a boy  _and_  a girl wrapped around him with their hands in places they probably shouldn’t be in public - honestly, being best friends with hongbin sometimes made sanghyuk question the fairness of life. and now the club’s closing up but hongbin’s still nowhere to be seen, so sanghyuk knocks back the dregs of his drink and resignedly pushes his way outside through the people still milling around the entrance. fucking hongbin. sanghyuk’s pretty sure that ditching someone who needs a ride home so that you could go shack up somewhere and have a threesome is breaking at  _least_  three or four rules of friendship.

sanghyuk digs his phone out of his pants pocket and presses buttons, waiting for almost ten rings before a voice answers.

“sanghyuk,” taekwoon says, and there is the faintest growl lacing it. sanghyuk looks up at the sky, the moon just two nights away from perfect fullness.

“hyung, did i wake you?”

“no,” comes the expected reply. taekwoon can never sleep during the night when it’s this close to the full moon; awake and bright-eyed all through the night and groggy and lethargic in the daytime.

“hyung, please come get me? i’m outside Future. hongbin ditched me.”

“what do you mean, he ditched you?” taekwoon sounds antsy, irritated, and the ghost of a growl is still there and it’s doing  _things_  to sanghyuk’s insides. 

“he’s fucking someone - well, two someones, i think. or being fucked. i don’t know! he’s just not here. i looked. you know what he’s like, hyung.”

taekwoon doesn’t reply, but sanghyuk can hear the sigh he gives. he feels bad dragging taekwoon out this close to the Change, but he doesn’t really have a choice; both taekwoon and him know there’s no question of sanghyuk walking home alone. hongbin’s going to get it from taekwoon about this - sanghyuk has that at least to look forward to. 

“stay there,” comes the reply finally, taekwoon sounding like he’s moving around his apartment. “i’ll be there soon.”

sanghyuk tries to calm the flutter in his stomach as he waits. he probably should be more nervous about what they might meet on the walk back, but instead he finds himself checking his hair with his phone’s camera and trying out different ways of leaning against the outside wall of the club, all of them awkward and like he’s trying too hard to look cool. taekwoon always has that effect on him.

when taekwoon finally arrives, walking up quietly and looking at sanghyuk with familiar intense eyes sanghyuk nearly trips over his own feet meeting him halfway. taekwoon’s hair is tousled, more than usual, and sanghyuk thinks that there really is no reason for anyone to look so good in black jeans and a simple white tshirt. 

taekwoon inhales deeply when sanghyuk stops in front of him, and when sanghyuk finally realises that taekwoon’s  _smelling_ him he blushes, unable to look up. 

“sorry,” taekwoon says, grinning slightly. “can’t help it.”

sanghyuk grumbles a little as they begin to walk, taekwoon rolling his shoulders and clenching and unclenching his fists almost unconsciously. 

“you alright?” sanghyuk asks, and taekwoon gives him a slight grimace. sanghyuk doesn’t know what the pull of the moon on bones and muscles feels like, the mirror telling you  _human_ but your blood telling you  _wolf_. 

“why are you best friends with someone who would ditch you like this?” taekwoon’s saying softly, and sanghyuk has to break himself away from looking into taekwoon’s eyes, telltale gold flecks making it obvious what taekwoon is.

sanghyuk shrugs. “he’s not that bad. and i’m okay now, nothing would dare try to eat me now you’re here. you’re scarier than anything else out there,” he tries for levity, but quietens at the look taekwoon gives him. 

“other wolves won’t, or vamps. but you  _know_  there’s more than vampires and wolves out there. i don’t have to tell you that,” taekwoon says, a hand squeezing the back of sanghyuk’s neck for emphasis. all sanghyuk registers is the feel of taekwoon’s stroking fingers on his skin.

“i’m learning new defensive spells,” sanghyuk offers, but his confidence belies him once they enter the park, a shortcut to his apartment block. he isn’t that powerful, not yet, but hakyeon’s lent him new books and he’s  _learning._ taekwoon draws him nearer, protective arm around him, and sanghyuk thinks that anything that dares try to interrupt them now is going to face the full force of his wrath. taekwoon lifts his head and sniffs the air and the action is so lupine that it makes sanghyuk shiver, but the kind of shiver that starts low in his stomach and ends in his groin, making his heart speed up. 

taekwoon stops and starts to growl in earnest, a sound that makes the hair on the back of sanghyuk’s neck stand on instinct. he pushes sanghyuk behind him until a tall man emerges from around the corner and stops, seeing them. sanghyuk finds himself clutching at taekwoon’s back, wondering what would happen if the - he closes his eyes for a brief moment, concentrating:  _vampire_ , his quick sensing spell tells him - vampire rushes them. the vampire’s eyes flick from taekwoon to sanghyuk and then back to taekwoon, and then raises his hands and backs away, clearly not interested in getting his throat ripped out. taekwoon doesn’t move until the vampire is out of sight, and sanghyuk realises only then that he’s been holding his breath. 

“there’s been more and more of them around,” taekwoon says. “slayer doesn’t seem to be doing her job.”

“i’m sure she’s doing her best,” sanghyuk says loyally, feeling somehow like he needs to speak up for her. he saw her once, out of the back window of hongbin’s car on the way home from another night of debauchery. he remembers it perfectly - it was on the corner of the street near the cinema, in an alley almost too dark to see into. she was fighting three vamps at once, and the way she moved - sanghyuk had been transfixed. she was so tinybut when she kicked one of the vampires in the chest it fucking  _flew._

taekwoon looks at him sideways, amused for some reason. “come on.”

he puts his arm around sanghyuk once again and they resume walking. sanghyuk wonders - wonders if taekwoon can hear how fast sanghyuk’s heart is beating from the feel of taekwoon’s arm around him, if he can smell it on sanghyuk, smell the blood rushing in his veins and feel the heat coming off him. taekwoon darts quick looks sanghyuk’s way ever so often until sanghyuk is sure the blush on his face can be seen for miles. sanghyuk’s slightly taller than taekwoon, but he’s never been so aware of how  _lethal_  taekwoon is this close to the Change. his own body is reacting probably on ancient instinct, something that had kept his ancestors alive when in the presence of something this dangerous and powerful; run, or die.

sanghyuk has no intention of running.

they reach sanghyuk’s apartment block in silence and walk up the short flight of stairs up to the flat sanghyuk shares with hongbin - and the moment they get close enough taekwoon raises his head, a gleam in his eye. 

“hongbin got home before you. and you’re right, it  _is_  two someones.”

sanghyuk frowns in incredulity. “you can smell that? or hear that?”

taekwoon gives sanghyuk a strange grin, touching the tip of his tongue to the point of one canine tooth, sharper than a human canine tooth should be. sanghyuk stares, arousal so strong he’s getting a little lightheaded.

“can you tell if - are they… are they done?” sanghyuk asks, not wanting to open the door to see or hear his best friend doing things no one should see or hear their best friend doing. 

taekwoon grins again, nodding. “they’re sleeping.”

“ah,” sanghyuk mumbles. “then do you - do you want to come in? for, uh, coffee?”

“coffee,” taekwoon repeats softly, still watching sanghyuk. “really?”

“i make good coffee,” sanghyuk starts to ramble. “so i’ve been told.”

“have you?” taekwoon replies, amused, and he takes a step closer as if just to see how sanghyuk will react and sanghyuk is backed up against his front door and  _it’s much too close._

 _“_ then obviously i have to try your… coffee.”

sanghyuk can’t breathe. taekwoon has to know how hard his heart is going, and here he is lost in coffee euphemisms and taekwoon’s just watching him with that bastard grin on his face. sanghyuk’s pretty sure taekwoon’s making fun of him, and that just makes him redder.

taekwoon takes one of sanghyuk’s hands and tugs at his fingers slowly, smile playing on his lips. 

“not now, though,” he says, voice soft but with that undercurrent of  _growl_. “i don’t trust myself to enjoy your coffee properly right now. i’d probably drink it too… uh, fast. too rough.”

sanghyuk swallows hard. “i don’t mind if you drink my coffee rough,” he says quickly, and when taekwoon breaks out in low laughter he wants to bang his head on his door. 

when taekwoon stops laughing he brings sanghyuk’s hand to his lips and presses one kiss - just one - to sanghyuk’s forefinger. “i mind. call me in four days,” he says, and it sounds more like a promise than a request. 

sanghyuk nods, all he has the mental capacity for at the moment. taekwoon lets their hands drop and takes his time letting go, jerking his head at sanghyuk’s door in indication that sanghyuk should go inside. sanghyuk opens his door to find clothes and underwear strewn on the floor in a trail that leads to hongbin’s bedroom and he wrinkles his nose in distaste, taekwoon trying to muffle his own laughter at the sight.

“four days,” taekwoon repeats, starting to walk backwards towards the stairwell. 

sanghyuk can’t fucking wait.


	2. rough coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, the one in which sanghyuk finds out taekwoon is not as alpha as he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meager birthday fic that is super super belated for natsu who deserves everything good in the world and loves the prequel to this a little too much (for which i am forever grateful).

“hey, sanghyuk.”

“hi, hyung. uh, you said to call,” sanghyuk scrunches up his face, thankful taekwoon can’t see it on the other side of the phone. he hopes this doesn’t make him look too desperate. taekwoon had said to call in four days and here he is right on the fourth day first thing in the morning calling to find out if the awkward outside-apartment-flirting could be extended into inside-bedroom-much-more-than-flirting.

sanghyuk fidgets with the material of his jeans. what if taekwoon had changed his mind? he’d been keyed up, blood running hot and primal before the Change. what if now that he’s cooled down he’s not interested anymore?

“yeah, i’m glad you did,” taekwoon’s voice sounds sleep-rough; either he’d just woken up or the wolf hasn’t completely retreated yet. it sends a warm answering shiver through sanghyuk, regretting once more how careful taekwoon is that he’d wanted to wait till well after the Change for this to happen. if he’d come in for ...coffee, that night, sanghyuk is sure he would have seen stars. five-star coffee. 10/10 would recommend, strong-bodied aggressive brew. rich and passionate flavours. assertive. bold. keeps you up all night. 

“hyukkie?”

“uh?” sanghyuk blinks.

“do you mind me coming over instead of us going out?”

_ well.  _ sanghyuk hadn’t even expected to be wined and dined - or knowing taekwoon cola’d and ramyeon’d - but looks like taekwoon has other ideas.

“i’m sorry, but my senses haven’t fully calmed down yet. it’s too distracting outside. i can bring food over? unless you don’t mind waiting till next week.”

“no, no, it’s fine,” sanghyuk says, rather proud of how casual he sounds. “when?”

“tonight?”

_ WELL.  _ “oh! uh, sure, sure. tonight is great.”

“looking forward to your coffee.”

and there it is - sanghyuk blushes to the roots of his hair, knowing that on the other side of the call there’s a grinning taekwoon.   

 

“i will.. be sure to make.. some,” sanghyuk blathers, dropping his face into his free hand. taekwoon’s soft laugh is going to haunt him all day. 

 

and haunt him it does; all through his (unfocused) afternoon classes, through his (distracted) spell practice, and every time hongbin complained about being chased out of his own apartment as evening came on. sanghyuk’s wanted this for too long to have it ruined by hangers-on and unwanted best friends.

 

“if it weren’t for me all your schoolboy wet dreams wouldn’t be finally coming true,” hongbin protests, and sanghyuk gives him a glare.

 

“don’t even try to turn you ditching me that night into you doing me a favour. you are unnecessary with respect to tonight’s proceedings. kindly to be going elsewhere fast.” 

 

by the time taekwoon shows up with pizza sanghyuk is completely ready to be swept off his feet and shown every delight of the flesh. everyone knows the reputation werewolves have for being passionate lovers, and if taekwoon after the Change is anything like taekwoon near the Change - magnetic, powerful, in-charge - then sanghyuk is in for the night of his life. oh merlin, he has  _ waited _ for this.

 

taekwoon trips over the doormat, nearly sending the pizza flying. sanghyuk catches him before he falls, and the flustered look of embarrassment taekwoon gives him while also at the same time trying to avoid sanghyuk’s eyes and right himself is the first utterly non-cool expression sanghyuk has ever seen on him. granted, sanghyuk doesn’t see him very often - taekwoon is older and already working, and sanghyuk had only gotten to know him in the past year because of hongbin’s older cousin hakyeon who’d brought him along to a party. he’d always been quiet, collected - the one sitting in the back of the crowd who nevertheless irresistibly drew your eye; add his intriguing werewolf nature to the mix and sanghyuk was addicted. but this taekwoon - 

 

“sorry,” taekwoon mutters, cheeks going fetchingly pink. 

 

“it’s fine,” sanghyuk smiles at him, lifting the rescued pizza. “dinner’s safe.”

 

“how are you feeling?” sanghyuk asks, taking the food from him and putting it on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to get drink glasses. sanghyuk’s trying hard to mask his nervousness and seeing taekwoon in his living room looking sinfully good as always isn’t helping matters; ripped jeans and a simple button-up that as usual is not exactly buttoned-up and his signature scent - sanghyuk had gotten a good inhale of it earlier when suddenly confronted with a flailing taekwoon - and now that he wasn’t flailing anymore he’s standing still, looking imposingly handsome and watching sanghyuk move around the small kitchen.

 

“okay. I have to go back to work tomorrow though, and my hearing and smell and all that still haven’t subsided yet. it’s going to be hell trying to concentrate.”

 

“has this happened before?” sanghyuk comes around the sofa with their glasses full of cider and sits, taekwoon folding his long legs in order to fit on the small couch. Sanghyuk wonders at the scene they both make, two over-six-footers trying to squeeze onto hongbin’s brother’s tiny secondhand couch that they as poor college students couldn’t say no to. taekwoon really has a lot of leg, his left knee pressing warm into sanghyuk’s thigh and starting hectic activities in sanghyuk’s stomach. he remembers that taekwoon can hear his heart beating quickly and part of that excites him - taekwoon should know how much he wants this.

 

“not really,” taekwoon opens the pizza box, steam rising from it. “maybe you can have a look later and see if there’s anything you can do.”

 

“i don’t think my magic is-” sanghyuk begins to protest, shyly, before taekwoon burns his tongue trying to swallow an entire slice of hot pizza at one go. 

 

between taekwoon acting like he’s about to die and getting him tissue to wipe his streaming eyes sanghyuk begins to hatch a huge suspicion that the taekwoon he and the majority of the world thought they knew is not the taekwoon that is currently sitting on his couch looking pitiful and eyeing the cooling-too-slowly pizza sadly. 

 

“you want some ice for your tongue, hyung?” sanghyuk asks, rubbing taekwoon’s back comfortingly, and taekwoon turns watery eyes to him. 

 

“i’m just sad i won’t be able to taste anything properly for the next few hours,” he says, and sanghyuk’s hand stills on his back. 

 

taekwoon  _ blushes _ . “i - i mean not that - that’s not-”

 

“like my coffee?” sanghyuk ventures, watching taekwoon, and taekwoon stops and just blushes harder to an answering burst of fireworks deep in sanghyuk’s blood. If sanghyuk had thought dominant smooth taekwoon was hot, he’s rapidly realising that awkward easily-flustered blushing taekwoon is quite something else. it all started when taekwoon lost his composure tripping over himself coming into the flat and now that he’s lost the upper hand everything’s gone out the window; how  _ on earth  _ can this hyung be the same one that walked him home last week solidly protecting him from vampires and coming on to him so confidently -

 

“there is this one spell i know,” sanghyuk murmurs, and leans in, swallowing taekwoon’s small sweet gasp at the unexpected kiss; unexpected maybe because taekwoon thought he was going to be the one running the show tonight, sanghyuk’s not sure, but sanghyuk cups taekwoon’s face and concentrates on his healing spell that he’d only managed to perfect last week. even if it doesn’t work, hey - not a bad place to end up anyway. sharper-than-usual incisors graze sanghyuk’s bottom lip and he shivers. 

 

“does that feel better?” sanghyuk murmurs against taekwoon’s lips, some moments later, and taekwoon pulls back slightly, blinking. 

 

“yeah,” taekwoon says, small smile breaking out. sanghyuk looks into his gold-flecked eyes.

 

“you’ll be able to taste anything you want, now,” sanghyuk swallows a bare moment before taekwoon leans in for another hungry kiss, pushing him down onto the sofa cushions. 

 

“what about the pizza?” sanghyuk asks breathlessly some long moments later as they break for air, significantly fewer buttons buttoned on their respective shirts than when they started. 

 

taekwoon looks at the pizza and then looks at sanghyuk’s mouth, daunting internal struggle with himself obvious on his face. he frowns - one beat, two, three -

 

“fuck the pizza,” taekwoon says finally, reaching for sanghyuk again. 

 


End file.
